


Ожидание

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [10]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Тень и его сокамерник убивают время в тюрьме
Relationships: Low-Key Lyesmith/Shadow Moon
Series: Тексты R-NC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309000) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> В официальном переводе книги сокамерника Тени зовут Ло'кий. Но переводчице больше нравится Ловкий.

Сокамерника Тени Ловкого Злокозны нельзя назвать красавцем. Ежик светло-рыжих волос у него такой короткий, что голова кажется бритой, и это придает лицу оттенок изможденности и суровости. Оно слегка смягчается при улыбке, но та только подчеркивает сетку шрамов, от которых кривятся губы.

Шрамы у Ловкого только вокруг рта. Причем какие-то странные — не тонкие прямые росчерки, оставленные лезвием, а закругленные, словно их прожгли капли кислоты. Они интригуют Тень, но тот не спрашивает: знает, что это неуместно.

Не высовывайся, мотай собственный срок.

Тень не привлекают мужчины. Не то чтобы он об этом задумывался — не было нужды. Ему просто нравятся женщины, и всегда нравились. Лора, а до нее Марлин, а еще раньше — Дженнифер и так далее, до первой любви Дениз, девочки с хвостиками, с которой он учился в пятом классе.

Но в тюрьме всякое приходится делать, чтобы справляться.

Дело не в сексе. Это способ забыть, доля секунды, в которую все исчезает и нет ничего, кроме белой вспышки на изнанке век, ощущения освобождения. Но Тень в этом не нуждается: у него есть собственная рука и фотографии Лоры. Он вполне пережил бы до возвращения в Игл-Пойнт.

У Ловкого нет фотографий. Тень никогда не слышал, чтобы Ловкий рассказывал про девушку или жену, но Тень подозревает, что шулер и не может себе такое позволить. Но Ловкий тоже не безрукий, и, как успел заметить Тень, с фантазией у него все в порядке. Тень знает, что Ловкий нуждается в этом не больше, чем он сам.

Это просто соглашение: они помогают друг другу забыться. Помогают друг другу убить время, ведь самое плохое в тюрьме, когда привыкаешь к отупляющему ужасу заключения и необходимости следить за каждым своим шагом, — это ожидание.

Тень не любит ждать, а фокусы с монетками не бесконечны. Ловкий ждать ненавидит и вообще не увлекается фокусами.

Другие заключенные знают о них, пусть и не говорят, но Тень это не слишком заботит. Поначалу ему не нравились косые взгляды, которыми зеки обменивались, когда Тень подсаживался к Ловкому в столовой или когда Ловкий менялся с кем-то дежурством в мастерской, чтобы оказаться в одной группе с Тенью. Но беспокойство ушло, он привык и знает, что между многими другими тоже есть подобные соглашения.

Он не волнуется еще и потому, что их отношения помогают удерживать других на расстоянии. Тень — большой парень, а Ловкий — умный и быстрый, но иногда этого бывает недостаточно, если ты один. Соглашение же подразумевает, что, если кто-то будет доебываться до одного, второй за него вступится.

Тень старается не думать о Лоре, когда забирается на койку к Ловкому или когда Ловкий во время их перерыва толкает его за угол. Тень любит Лору, ему не нужен никто, кроме Лоры, но ее здесь нет, и то, что происходит, не имеет к ней никакого отношения. К Ловкому тоже.

Тень знает, что Ловкий — шулер из Миннесоты, но понятия не имеет, за что именно он попал в тюрьму. Сколько бы раз Ловкий ни пробирался к нему в койку, сколько бы раз ни накрывал его член ладонью и ни утыкался лицом в шею, Тень до сих пор не знает настоящего имени Ловкого.

Тень не спрашивает, потому что не хочет знать. Он не собирается мотать за Ловкого срок.

Тень не считает Ловкого привлекательным, но привык к нему. Привык к резким линиям и острым углам под ладонями вместо округлостей и изгибов, к тяжести тела Ловкого и твердости члена, прижатого к бедру.

Они не целуются. Покрытые шрамами губы Ловкого практически каждую ночь проходятся по челюсти и шее Тени, и невозможно сосчитать, сколько раз они накрывали его член, но с губами Тени не встречались еще ни разу. Тень это устраивает, потому что его поцелуи — для Лоры. Он не знает и не хочет знать, кому предназначаются поцелуи Ловкого.

Полноценным сексом они тоже не занимаются. Пару-тройку раз бывало, но каждый раз оказывалось сложно и неудобно. В камере посреди ночи в их распоряжении только слюна и пот, и на то, чтобы облегчить вход, нужно время. Ни один из них не хочет ждать.

Тень ждет почти три года, а Ловкий (он точно не знает, потому что не спрашивал), возможно, почти пять.

Гораздо проще просто завалить Ловкого на себя и ритмично в него вжиматься. Не нужно ждать, не нужно думать — достаточно чувствовать, как пальцы Ловкого впиваются до синяков в бока, как трутся друг о друга их влажные, скользкие члены. Проще сунуть ствол в невозможно горячий рот Ловкого, губы и язык которого не менее умелые, чем руки, и всегда приводят Тень к оргазму такой силы, что ему приходится стискивать зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Рот Ловкого почти заставляет Тень забыть про Лору.

Когда Ловкий забирается к нему под одеяло, Тень уже почти совсем спит, но неуклюже подгребает Ловкого ближе. Губы и зубы Ловкого оказываются на его шее еще до того, как Тень открывает глаза, и он позволяет Ловкому избавить его от одежды — с молчаливой податливостью человека, который балансирует на грани сна.

Раньше Ловкому приходилось вызывать у него стояк — дразнить и поглаживать член, пока Тень представлял себе размытые формы безликой и безымянной девушки. Но это было давно, и Тень плохо помнит, когда именно все изменилось.

Сейчас член уже твердый, когда Ловкий накрывает его рукой, — такой же, как член самого Ловкого, упирающийся в бедро Тени. Тень выгибается навстречу прикосновению, толкается в кольцо пальцев, потирается о ствол Ловкого. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на фотографию Лоры на стене, но и с закрытыми глазами видит Ловкого — его бледное лицо, светло-рыжий ежик волос и глаза, в которых блестит лукавство.

Лицо Ловкого спрятано в шее Тени, как и всегда, а покрытые шрамами губы при каждом толчке касаются кожи. Тень просовывает между ними руку, обвивает пальцами член Ловкого, и тот издает тихий звук, почти шипение, которое Тень скорее чувствует, чем слышит.

Им не требуется много времени, как и всегда: разрядка — еще одна вещь, которую они с Ловким не хотят ждать. Теплая влажная ладонь Ловкого проходится по стволу, запястье выворачивается, и Тень кончает с тихим, надломленным стоном, который не заглушает, потому что Ловкий шипит ему в ухо, что хочет его слышать — хотя бы в этот раз.

Стон не слишком отличается от резкого выдоха, но Ловкому хватает: он выгибается, последний раз толкается членом в ладонь и, лишь чуть громче простонав, изливается на живот Тени.

Ловкий падает на Тень, задерживается намного дольше, чем нужно, чтобы перевести дыхание, а перед тем, как наконец скатиться, быстро целует — мажет губами, касается языком, так мимолетно, что Тень не успевает ни отпрянуть, ни задуматься.

Тень знает, что ему не стоит об этом думать, поэтому не делает этого. Он представляет себе Лору и надеется перед тем, как заснуть, что ему ничего не приснится.

На следующий день Ловкий пропадает — где-то на пути между душевыми и мастерской. Тень не спрашивает охранников, потому что не хочет об этом думать. Он лишь пожимает плечами на вопрос Снеговика, вместо того чтобы признаться, что не знает, и старается игнорировать хищный блеск у того в глазах.

Его новый сокамерник — тучный коротышка, которого задержали за кражу со взломом в Чикаго. Волос у него на голове почти не осталось, глаза слезятся, и выглядит он так, словно большую часть жизни провел за решеткой. Тень не разбирает его имени, когда он представляется, и не переспрашивает.

Через несколько часов после того, как выключают свет, Тень сидит на краешке койки, и оставленная Ловким монетка мелькает между его пальцев. Он пытается не слушать храп сокамерника, расслабиться, убить время.

Монетка со звяканьем падает на пол, и Тень понимает, что ждет.


End file.
